Nuit à deux
by Uranie
Summary: Après une discussion avec Parvati et Lavande, Ginny va passer une sacrée nuit avec Draco! REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Nuit à deux.  
  
Auteur : Uranie ( moi, quoi !)  
  
Rating : R  
  
Disclaimer : Je n'utilise pas les personnages d'Harry Potter à des fins commerciales, promis !  
  
Résumé : Ginny a une discussion avec Parvati et Lavande, ce qui va l'amener à passer une sacrée nuit avec Draco.  
  
En ce qui concerne les couples, ça va être tout ceux que j'aime. Vous aurez donc droit à un Ginny / Draco ( je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble !), et un peu à un Harry/ Hermione. Ca vous convient ?  
  
Pour ce qui est de l'année où ça se passe, on va dire que c'est la sixième année de Ginny, et donc la septième des autres, vu qu'ils sont plus âgés.  
  
Reviews : si j'en ai assez, j'écrirais un autre chapitre , alors, n'hésitez pas !  
  
Enfin, pour finir, avant de commencer, sachez que c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter ( en fait, j'écris des fics sur Smallville), donc soyez indulgents avec moi ! (^_^)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sortait de son cour de potion. Elle respirait enfin. Le professeur Rogue avait le don de lui coller une trouille incroyable. Il persécutait tous les griffondors, et ses cours étaient tout simplement insupportables.  
  
Ginny rentra immédiatement dans la salle commune des griffondors. Elle aperçu Son frère , en train de faire une partie d'échecs avec Néville, et, dans un coin, Harry et Hermione, en train de s'embrasser fiévreusement. Ils étaient ensemble depuis l'année dernière et s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Au début, quand elle avait appris les sentiments d' Hermione pour Harry, Ginny s'était sentie trahie, mais, finalement, c'était mieux comme ça. Harry avait son béguin de petite fille, mais en fait, il remplissait le mieux le rôle de grand frère. Et puis, il allait bien avec Hermione.  
  
Ginny se dirigea donc vers une table, au fond de la salle commune, et où se trouvaient Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Elles semblaient engagées dans une discussion passionnante.  
  
Alors, les filles, de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant.  
  
Oh, et bien, on échangeait juste des impressions, répondit Lavande avec un petit sourire gêné.  
  
Ah oui, des impressions ? Et des impressions sur quoi ?  
  
Bon, d'accord, capitula Parvati. On parlait de nos premières expériences.  
  
Vos premières expériences ?  
  
Au début, Ginny sembla ne pas comprendre. Mais, après avoir brièvement réfléchi, elle comprit, et acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête.  
  
Toi, tu ne l'as jamais fait, n'est _ce pas ? demanda Lavande.  
  
Heu, non, admit Ginny en rougissant.  
  
Ca se voit, reprit Lavande.  
  
Ginny rougit encore plus. En fait, elle était en train de virer au rouge pivoine.  
  
A mon avis, intervint Parvati, c'est même ce qui te manque.  
  
Qu'est _ce que tu veux dire ? demande Ginny.  
  
Et, alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Lavande, Parvati lui répondit :  
  
Je veux juste te dire que ça te ferais du bien !  
  
Ginny était un peu troublée par ces paroles quand une voix la tira de ses réflexions.  
  
Qu'est_ ce qui te ferais du bien ? demande Ron, qui s'était approché de sa petite s?ur.  
  
Oh , rien, répondit Ginny.  
  
Sur ce, elle prit ses affaires et alla dans son dortoir.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Il était minuit dans le dortoir des filles ( et ailleurs aussi, au passage !), et pourtant, Virginia Weasley ne dormait toujours pas.  
  
La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec les filles, cet après _midi, lui revenait en mémoire. Alors, comme ça, elle devait se faire dépuceler, juste parce qu'après, elle se sentirait bien ? C'était complètement dingue et cinglé , cette histoire. Mais, après tout, ça ne regardait personne ce qu'elle faisait ou pas avec son corps. D'accord, elle n'avait jamais été avec un garçon, du moins, pas aussi loin. Mais, ça n'influait pas sur sa vie, quand même !  
  
Ginny décida de se lever et de sortir prendre l'air. Ca la calmerai un peu ! Elle enfila donc son uniforme aux couleurs de griffondor, puis sortit du dortoir sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres. En passant dans les couloirs, elle pria pour ne pas croiser Rusard, qui ne se gênerait pas pour lui coller une retenue.  
  
Elle arriva finalement au lac sans encombres. C'était son endroit préféré à Poudlard. C'était calme, et il n'y avait presque jamais personne. Enfin , presque jamais !  
  
Ginny entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, et pu ainsi s'apercevoir que son compagnon nocturne n'était autre que Malfoy. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un danger. Quoique ?  
  
Il s'avança près d'elle avec son petit sourire narquois et sûr de lui.  
  
Alors, alors, weasel, t'es tombée du nid ? Tu retrouve plus ton chemin. Fais attention, tu pourrais te faire dévorer.  
  
Il avait susurré cette dernière phrase à son oreille en s'approchant très doucement d'elle. Et elle trouvait ça très excitant. Minute ! Malfoy, excitant ! Ah, non. Respire, Ginny, respire et calme_ toi. Ce n'est que cet idiot de Malfoy qui veut encore se moquer de toi.  
  
Tu sais, si j'avais su que tu passais tes nuits dehors, je serais passé te rendre visite plus tôt, dit_ il sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur.  
  
Ecoutes, malfoy, d'abord, je ne passe pas toutes mes nuits dehors, ensuite, si je suis ici, c'est certainement pas pour être en ta compagnie, alors dégage !  
  
Hey, on se calme. Et puis d'abord, que je sache, ce lac est à tout le monde.  
  
Un silence s'installa. Ils étaient toujours là , tous les deux, sur le bord du lac. Au bout d'un moment, Malfoy questionna la petite rouquine :  
  
Sérieusement, qu'est_ ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Sérieusement, qu'est_ ce que ça peut te faire. C'est pas tes affaires.  
  
Si. Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, je suis préfet.  
  
« Merde ! » pensa Ginny. C'est vrai, elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Malfoy, cet irresponsable stupide et arrogant, était le préfet de serpentard.  
  
Hello ! fit Malfoy. Je te signale que tu dois me répondre.  
  
Bon ça va. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, alors je suis sortie. Content ?  
  
Oui très, répondit _il avec son petit air satisfait qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tu viens de me donner un prétexte pour enlever des points à griffondor.  
  
Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Merde, décidément ! ». Ce qui fit sourire Malfoy. Il s'approcha d'elle et, sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et se mit à sucer la lèvre inférieure de la jeune griffondor. Ginny, complètement décontenancée, eu quand même le reflex de le repousser. Il souriait.  
  
Non mais, qu'est _ce qui te prends ? Ca va pas la tête ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
Quoi, en te voyant mordiller ta lèvre, j'ai eu l'envie d'essayer à mon tour. C'est pas un crime. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de recommencer, ajouta_ t_ il sur un ton suave.  
  
Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, alors là tu te trompes !  
  
Oh mais, non seulement je le crois, mais j'en suis sûr en plus. T'as adoré ça , je le sais. Et t'as qu'une envie, c'est que je recommence !  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Malfoy se rapprocha dangereusement de Ginny. Est _ce qu'elle avait envie que Malfoy l'embrasse ? Franchement, elle n'en savait rien !  
  
Mais Malfoy n'attendit pas qu'elle ait finit sa mise au point avec elle _même. Il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les lèvres de Draco glissaient à présent sur celles de Ginny. Ils se caressaient du bout du nez, et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ce que Ginny avait pensé. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut la langue de Draco qui vint caresser les lèvres de Ginny. En fait, c'était vraiment très agréable ! Draco pressa un peu sa demande en essayant de faire glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Ginny. La griffondor n'était pas très sure d'elle, mais elle se laissa quand même faire. Draco en profita. Leurs langues étaient donc maintenant en contact, et c'était électrique.  
  
Le serpentard pensa alors que c'était la première fois qu'un simple baiser lui faisait un tel effet. D'habitude, il avait toujours plus avec les filles, alors, il n'accordait plus beaucoup d'importance à un simple baiser. Mais là, avec la jeune Weasley, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Elle pourrait très bien rompre le baiser à tout moment, et ne jamais laisser tout ça se reproduire. Alors il valait mieux en profiter maintenant.  
  
Draco décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny, il les repositionna. Il descendit sa main droite sur les fesses de Ginny et les caressa. Sa main gauche vint doucement toucher son cou, du bout des doigts. Il entendit alors Ginny gémir.  
  
Puis, tout d'un coup, elle le repoussa. Il était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi le repoussait_ elle ? Elle avait pourtant aimé !  
  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Malfoy avait joué avec ses sens, et elle avait adoré. Alors quoi ? Et bien, elle savait très bien qu'il avait cette réputation de Dom Juan, rien n'était sérieux avec lui. Pas que ça la dérange, elle n'était pas e train de tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était juste qu'elle savait qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir plus avec les filles, et elle n'était pas sure d'avoir envie de lui donner ce « plus ».  
  
En même temps qu'elle résonnait, elle repensa aux paroles de Parvati et de Lavande. Elle réfléchit à toute allure : après tout, elle devrait bien passer ce cap un jour ou l'autre, non, alors, autant le faire avec quelqu'un qui avait déjà un peu(ou plutôt , pas mal) d'expérience. Et Malfoy était là, devant elle. Une occasion à saisir quoi !  
  
Draco regardait Ginny . Elle avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi. Il se décida à parler, mais elle fut plus rapide, et lui coupa la parole, avant même qu'il eu pu commencer un mot.  
  
Si on allait dans ta chambre de préfet, plutôt que de rester ici.  
  
Draco en eu le souffle coupé. D'abord, parce qu'en temps normal, c'est lui proposait aux filles de le suivre, et pas l'inverse. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas que Ginny était le genre de fille à foncer bille en tête de cette manière.  
  
Mais, commença _t _il piteusement, .  
  
Quoi ? Tu veux ou non ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Après tout, ça ne le gênait pas du tout. Il avait juste des scrupules à l'idée d'abuser de la griffondor. Allez savoir pourquoi ? C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait.  
  
Mais , t'es sure de toi ?  
  
Ginny respira profondément.  
  
Oui, dit _elle avec assurance.  
  
Draco sourit intérieurement. Cette petite griffondor avait du caractère et était assez déstabilisante.  
  
D'accord, alors suis_ moi.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le château, et plus particulièrement vers la chambre de préfet de Draco. Quand ils arrivèrent au tableau qui gardait l'entrée, Draco donna le mot de passe :  
  
Uranie. ( ben quoi, c'est pas un rôle important que je me donne ! lol)  
  
Draco laissa passer Ginny et entra à sa suite.  
  
Ginny remarqua tout de suite à quel point la pièce était belle et spacieuse. Décorée aux couleurs de serpentard, bien sûr.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit Malfoy s'avancer devant elle.  
  
Heu, Malfoy, il y a une petite chose que je t'ai pas dit.  
  
Elle hésitait un peu , c'était très personnel, et Draco n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son tact.  
  
En fait, tu sais , je suis toujours, comme qui dirait . vierge.  
  
Malfoy s'approcha encore plus .  
  
Alors, on va y aller tout doucement, lui murmura _t _il.  
  
Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, il l'embrassa tout en douceur. Ses mains étaient sagement posées sur les hanches de Ginny. Elle noua ses bras autours de son cou, et caressa sa nuque, du bout de ses doigts. Draco se sentait bien. Elle était très douce et , en même temps, la façon dont sa langue glissait contre la sienne laissait entrevoir tout son piment. Oui, elle avait du tempérament, et il avait hâte d'y goûter.  
  
Ginny était sur un petit nuage. C'est vrai que Draco était un expert, et en plus, il était doux. Elle sentit alors une des mains de son partenaire descendre sur ses fesses et la caresser. Elle trouvait ça vraiment excitant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse lui faire cet effet là.  
  
D'un coup de main, Draco rapprocha le corps de Ginny du sien. Ils étaient maintenant pressés l'un contre l'autre, et Draco était rempli de contentement par le simple contact des seins de Ginny contre son torse.  
  
La respiration de Ginny s'accélérait en même temps que les battements de son c?ur. Elle se sentait comme transportée. Elle respirait plus fort, ce qui n'échappait pas à Draco. Et ça lui faisait un effet dingue. Savoir qu'il réussissait à faire presqu gémir Ginny le rendait euphorique. Mais le « presque » le rendait dingue, il voulait plus de la griffondor. Il voulait la faire gémir vraiment, le plus fort possible.  
  
Il s'avança donc vers son lit , Ginny toujours dans ses bras, et la fit s'allonger. Il la rejoignit ensuite en s'allongeant à son tour, à côté d'elle. Il se remit à l'embrasser puis , après un moment, il quitta ses lèvres, ce qui fit produire à Ginny un petit gémissement de frustration qui fut bientôt coupé quand les lèvres de Draco effleurèrent le cou de la jeune fille. Ginny passa sa main droite sous la chemise de Draco pour caresser son dos, pendant que sa main gauche se perdait dans ses beaux cheveux blonds.  
  
Draco frémit au contact des doigts de Ginny sur sa peau. Il fit alors courir sa langue le long de son cou. Il remonta comme ça jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il entreprit de sucer. Ginny avait l'air d'aimer, aux vues des sons très explicites qu'elle émettait. Draco décida alors de la torturer un peu ( pas vraiment, c'est juste une image !!). Il se mit à mordiller , doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus brusquement, le lobe de sa partenaire.  
  
Ginny soupira de plaisir. Elle adorait ce qu'il lui faisait.  
  
Draco libéra le lobe d'oreille qu'il retenait prisonnier, et retourna aux douces lèvres sucrées de la griffondor. Tout en plongeant dans un baiser passionné, il entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier, révélant alors ses seins, encore emprisonnés par un joli soutien _ gorge ivoire. Draco rompit le baiser et commença à lécher la peau, d'une couleur si délicieusement laiteuse, de Ginny. Il mordilla son nombril, ce qui la chatouilla un peu.  
  
Ginny attrapa le col de la chemise de Draco et le tire vers elle. Elle voulait un autre baiser. Il le lui donna sans se faire prier. Et Ginny en profita pour déboutonner la chemise du serpentard. Alors qu'elle la faisait glisser langoureusement de ses épaules, Draco rompit le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il voyait de la défiance dans les yeux de la griffondor, et cela lui plaisait. A cet instant précis, Ginny savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et savait de quelle manière elle voulait l'obtenir.  
  
Draco voyait cette lueur indescriptible dans les yeux de Ginny, et ça l'excitait de plus en plus.  
  
Ginny acheva d'enlever sa chemise à Draco, qui, lui , lui enleva son chemisier. Mais, ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il en profita pour dégrafer son soutien_ gorge et le lui retirer, embrassant au passage la pointe de ses seins, qui commençaient à se durcir à cause de l'excitation. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, alors que leurs corps s'embrasaient, à cause de la pression de leurs peaux dénudées.  
  
Draco se retira des lèvres de sa compagne et entreprit d'enlever sa jupe. Ce qu'il fit avec une certaine dextérité, Ginny dut bien le reconnaître. Elle était donc maintenant presque nue devant lui, n'ayant plus qu'une culotte. Draco la détailla, la trouvant vraiment belle. « Dommage de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant » se dit_ il en lui même.  
  
Il recommença à embrasser Ginny, lui caressant la joue de la main droite. Pendant ce temps, de sa main gauche, il entreprit un voyage le long du ventre de la jeune fille, pour finir par arriver au niveau de l'élastique de sa petite culotte. Ginny soupira par anticipation. Elle était fébrile , à présent. Elle n'avait jamais été jusque là, mais pour l'instant, elle était loin d'être déçue.  
  
Draco passa sa main sous le fin tissu et se mit à caresser doucement l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il jouait minutieusement avec son clitoris, faisant explorer à Ginny un univers de sensations jusqu'alors inconnu. Puis il glissa un doigt en elle, faisant grandir encore son extase. Et plus il lui donnait de plaisir, plus il voulait lui en donner encore et encore. Il glissa un deuxième doigt en elle pour lui faire encore plus de bien. Il la voulait maintenant, il la désirait d'une manière totalement irrationnelle. Il connaissait toutes les sensations et tous les plaisirs que pouvaient procurer ces emboîtements si fascinants de deux corps qui se découvrent. Et il voulait maintenant faire découvrir tout ça à Ginny, et qu'ils le partagent ensemble.  
  
Mais pour l'instant, Ginny ondulait des anches au rythme de Draco. Et elle gémissait toujours plus fort. Draco voulait ça d'elle. Ses plaisirs quand il lui faisait du bien et qu'elle soupirait d'émerveillement.  
  
Draco retira sa main et enleva le dernier bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de contempler pleinement et sans barrières le corps de Ginny. Cette dernière ne se sentait même pas timide, ou même pas mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait bien, et confiante aussi. Elle aida Draco à enlever son pantalon et son boxer.  
  
Draco s'allongea alors sur le corps de Ginny. Il effleura encore une fois, du bout des lèvres, le cou et les lèvres de la jeune fois. Le bout de sa langue se hasarda dans le creux , à la base de sa gorge, pour en savourer toute la douceur. Ginny embrassait son front. Elle se sentait comme en transe. Draco, lui, la voulait. Maintenant.  
  
Il la pénétra tout doucement , et respira avec tout autant de douceur, une fois en elle. Il voulait la conquérir mais tout en douceur. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer à elle. A un souffle de lui, il la devinait, soupirant profondément. Eux qui avaient été jusqu'à présent presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ils partageaient maintenant une intimité extrême et très particulière.  
  
Les mains de Draco étaient sur les hanches de Ginny et savouraient chaque parcelle de cette peau si douce. Il la caressait si doucement que s'en était plus une torture qu'un plaisir. C'était si doux que c'était brut. Ginny , elle, avait croisé ses bras derrière la nuque de Draco. De ses doigts, elle explorait ce corps si mystérieux, son intime étranger. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés. Tout n'était plus qu'ombres autours d'elle. Rien ne mentait entre eux . Toutes les apparences étaient tombées , les découvrant l'un à l'autre.  
  
Leurs corps se mélangeaient à la perfection. Draco bougeait dans le corps de Ginny. Ils se perdaient, pour mieux se retrouver , avec cette lenteur délicate et extrême qui figeait le temps autour d'eux. Jusqu'à l'extase finale. 


	2. Chapter 2

La Nuit , chapitre II

Alors voilà : j'étais pas trop tentée par l'idée de poursuivre cette fic, mais j'ai reçu des petits messages qui m'ont fait plaisir, alors, du coup, un nouveau chap arrive.

Couples : toujours Draco et Ginny, avec (de loin) Harry/ Hermione, et Ron? (surprise !)

Au passage, merci à mes reviewers : vous êtes extras !

Disclaimer : encore une fois, je ne touche rien. Je ne suis payée que par le bonheur que vous avez à lire cette fic ! (en gros, j'ai que dalle) (-) !

Petit conseil avant de lire cette fic, si vous l'avez, passez-vous en boucle le morceau « make love » de Human after all, le dernier Daft Punk. J'ai écris cette fic en l'écoutant : c'est la même atmosphère.

Quand Ginny se réveilla, il lui fallu un certain temps pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy, le tombeur de Poudlard. Et elle avait passé la nuit avec lui ! Et pas à jouer au scrabble ! Sortir d'ici : elle devait sortir d'ici, et regagner son dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne remarque qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son lit.

Elle se leva donc, ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla le plus vite possible, et en silence. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Malfoy et risquer de se confronter à son regard. Bizarrement, elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais elle avait peur de croiser à nouveau son regard. Ce regard qui avait été si intense cette nuit : personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça avant .

« Ou alors, j'étais de dos, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et marcha vite en direction de son dortoir. Une fois arrivée, elle se glissa sous les couvertures comme si de rien n'était. Elle put enfin réfléchir un peu à propos de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Elle l'avait voulu, c'est vrai. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait des regrets ? Après mûre réflexion, elle décida que non. Draco avait été extraordinaire, et pourtant, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir émettre un jour une telle opinion à propos d'un Malfoy. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'à présent, elle se sentait plus libre. Elle avait violé un interdit en couchant avec son pire ennemi. C'était quelque chose que la « douce » Ginny, l'ancienne Ginny n'aurait jamais fait. Mais, voilà, Ginny se sentait nouvelle. Et ça n'était pas si mal.

Mais elle espérait ne plus revoir Malfoy. C'était idiot, mais elle avait peur d'affronter son jugement. De toute façon, ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit. Et elle s'endormit bientôt, paisiblement.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Ginny et Draco ne se croisaient que très rarement, et ne se parlaient jamais. D'ailleurs, ils se regardaient à peine. Personne ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, et c'était tant mieux. L'année se passa très vite, rythmée par les nouvelles de la guerre contre Voldemort qui faisait rage en dehors de Poudlard, et des petits épisodes plus légers dans la vie des étudiants. Ainsi, ce fut une vraie surprise pour Ginny quand elle apprit que son frère Ron sortait avec Luna (voir Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix, pour comprendre !). Entre lui qui était lunatique et elle qui était toujours dans la Lune, personne ne savait ce que ça allait donner. En tout cas, à eux deux, ils formaient un couple très « hors normes » !

La vie continuait donc, gentiment. Puis, vint enfin la fin de l'année. Ginny la redoutait : elle allait devoir dire adieu à son frère( ce qui n'était pas si mal en vérité, vu comme il la maternait), mais aussi à Harry, à Hermione et à d'autres amis qui allaient quitter l'école et la laisser pour ainsi dire toute seule. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais d'aventures. Luna, elle aussi, avait encore une année à faire, et elle lui tiendrait compagnie, mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'en était fini de violer les règles, de sortir en douce pour aller sauver le monde des sorciers. Ginny se sentait si triste. Surtout que dehors, la guerre faisait rage. Harry, Hermione et Ron, ainsi que tous ses autres amis allaient sûrement s'engager dans l'ordre du Phoenix et prendre de gros risques, pendant qu'elle, elle devait encore passer un an à l'école. Elle avait, plus que jamais l'impression d'être une enfant.

Draco, quant à lui, redoutait aussi la fin de cette année. A la fin de sa cinquième année, son père avait été mis en prison, puis libéré et mis sous surveillance. C'était désagréable, mais cela l'empêchait de rejoindre Voldemort et de prendre ainsi part aux massacres qui avaient lieu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une consolation, mais Draco espérait que le risque de sa faire prendre inciterait son père à ne pas lui faire rejoindre la milice du mage noir. Son bras ne portait pas de marque ; et il espérait bien que ça ne changerait jamais. Participer à des massacres d'innocents n'était pas pour lui la perspective d'avenir la plus divertissante ! Bien sûr, il considérait que son sang lui donnait un rang élevé ; mais ce n'était pas cette seule idée qui motivait sa haine pour Potter et les Weasley. Non, Potter était considéré comme un prince, un héros, alors qu'il n'avait rien de plus que lui. Et les Weasley. Eh bien, il leur en voulait pour une richesse qu'ils possédaient, alors que lui en était dépourvu. Ils avaient de l'amour. Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

C'est alors qu'il pensa à Ginny. Il avait passé l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie avec elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ; c'est juste qu'elle avait été surprenante. Elle lui avait fait perdre pied, ce qui était une première pour un Malfoy; et ça n'était pas désagréable. Mais, le lendemain, il s'était réveillé seul. Elle était partie. Il en avait déduit qu'elle avait dû être horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle le regrettait, et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. En fait, ça l'arrangeait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle. Et ça aussi, c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Draco avait donc tout fait pour éviter, et même oublier la jeune Weasley. Il passait encore plus de temps avec des tas de filles sans intérêt, mais qui avaient le mérite de l'occuper un peu, et de le divertir. Pourtant, tout lui rappelait Ginny. Plus aucun plaisir n'avait de goût en comparaison à la griffondor. Toute son existence lui semblait fade. Il y était résigné. Avant, sa vie était amère, elle avait un goût de poison ; mieux valait, dans le fond, qu'elle soit à présent sans aucun goût. Il avait goûté au plaisir, au vrai plaisir, il l'avait connu au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'était déjà pas si mal. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'être mal à l'aise avec cette idée. Ces derniers temps, il s'était surpris à être carrément hargneux avec Potter et Weasley (Ron) quand il les voyait avec leurs petites amies respectives. C'est vrai qu'il ne considérait pas qu'il s'agissait de conquêtes glorieuses (une sang-de-bourbe et une foldingue, merci bien !), mais eux au moins avaient quelqu'un avec qui être en permanence. C'était un luxe qu'il n'avait pas.

Un après-midi de Juin, alors que les examens de dernière année venaient juste de se finir, Draco décida d'aller faire un petit tour au bord du lac, du côté de la tour Est du château. Le mur de la tour bordait le lac et ne laissait qu'une rive très étroite où, manque de place oblige, les élèves allaient peu. Les élèves de serpentard connaissaient bien ce coin du lac car la tour Est était la tour de leur maison qui se trouvait au niveau du sous-sol. D'ailleurs, comme ils étaient sous terre, et pour leur procurer un peu de lumière, une grande vitre prenait le pan entier d'un des murs de la salle commune, donnant directement sur le lac et ses eaux troubles. Draco voyait toujours sa salle commune comme un aquarium, ce qui était assez déplaisant et peu confortable. En fait, le lieu n'était pas très accueillant. Mais là, il voulait être un peu seul pour décompresser un peu des examens. Il s'était séparé de Crabbe et Goyle, qu'il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à larguer. « Ils sont si stupides », pensa Draco.

Mais, alors que Draco avançait en direction de la berge du lac tant convoitée, il s'aperçu qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Tout de suite, il repensa à cette fameuse nuit d'il y avait quelque mois, où il avait aussi trouvé quelqu'un au bord du lac alors qu'il voulait être seul. Et d'ailleurs, plus il s'approchait, plus il lui semblait apercevoir une chevelure rousse. Combien de rousses y avait-il à Poudlard ? En tous cas, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui l'intéressait. Il s'approcha de la silhouette assise par terre.

Hum hum, fit-il pour marquer sa présence.

La silhouette assise par terre se retourna immédiatement : c'était Ginny, et elle pleurait. Le cœur de Draco fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il.

Ca te regardes pas, répondit Ginny sur la défensive.

Mais Draco ne se laissa pas si facilement démonter. Il repartit donc à l'attaque.

Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde, dit-il avec fierté et arrogance pour dissimuler l'effet que lui faisaient les larmes de la jeune griffondor. Je suis préfet, je te signale.

A cette remarque, Ginny pouffa de rire.

A d'autres, répondit-elle sur un ton narquois. Tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là !

Et elle se remit à sangloter. Draco, ne sachant que faire, décida de s'approcher tout doucement de Ginny. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Tu pourras pas comprendre, répondit-elle vaguement en fixant le lac.

-Je te signale que je suis loin d'être si stupide que tu sembles le croire.

Puis Draco réfléchit un instant, pendant que Ginny séchait ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire pleurer ? Peut-être que c'était lui ? Peut-être que c'était à cause de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? C'était il y a déjà plusieurs mois, mais pourquoi pas ?

Ginny, c'est à cause de moi ?

Non, répondit Ginny en riant. C'est pas à cause de toi. Figures-toi que tu n'es pas le centre de l'Univers.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration.

J'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi ? demanda Draco qui ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait faire pleurer Ginny de peur, maintenant que les aurors du Ministère étaient partout pour protéger la population contre les mangemorts.

Peur de perdre les personnes que j'aime.

Voyons, c'est ridicule. D'accord, c'est encore la guerre, mais, jusqu'à présent, et malgré les risques inconscients que ton frère et ses irresponsables amis ont pu prendre, il n'y a pas de raison pour que…

Non, le coupa Ginny, je veux dire que j'ai peur de la fin de l'année parce qu'ils vont tous partir de l'école, alors que moi je vais rester. D'accord, je serais pas seule, il y aura Luna, et puis j'ai d'autres amis, mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce sera plus comme avant. Ce sera…

Plus calme, conclut Malfoy, ironique.

Ginny rit. D'un vrai rire chaleureux.

Oui, concéda-t-elle, quelque chose comme ça. Mais, reprit-elle une lueur triste dans le regard, justement, ça m'ennuie un peu que ça devienne plus calme. Et puis, ça m'ennuie de rester derrière eux, alors qu'ils vont continuer à vivre des aventures. On était un ensemble ; et maintenant, chacun va poursuivre sa route de son côté.

Draco ne voyait pas bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais, il faut dire qu'il était fils unique, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. En tout cas, pas des amis qu'il pouvait considérer comme des frères ou des sœurs. En outre, ses années à Poudlard, même si elles avaient eu le mérite de l'éloigner de l'hostilité du climat familial, n'avaient pas été des années de plaisir et d'aventures extraordinaires.

Soudain, Ginny se leva, coupant ainsi court aux réflexions de Draco. Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide et la reteint par le bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il s'était juré de ne pas recommencer, mais là, il en avait envie : il voulait l'embrasser.

Ginny se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait reconnaître cette lueur dans les yeux de Draco, et elle n'était pas sûre de sa propre réaction si il faisait ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire.

« Tu réfléchis trop ! » se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais Draco fit bien ce que Ginny pensait. Il l'attira tout contre lui et l'embrassa. Pas d'un baiser doux. Non, plutôt un baiser ardent, dur, plein de désir. C'est vrai que depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés, plus touchés, et tout ça avait quand même manqué à Draco. Ginny elle-même dut bien admettre qu'elle trouvait ça honteusement délicieux. C'était un scandale pour une Weasley de prendre autant de plaisir dans les bras d'un Malfoy ! Et vice versa !

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité. Il était langoureux et brûlant. Draco suçotait les lèvres de Ginny comme il avait appris à aimer le faire quelques mois plus tôt. Et Ginny ne se lassait pas de caresser du bout des doigts les cheveux du blond.

Décidément, pensait Draco, c'était fou à quel point ce pouvait être agréable. Il n'aurait pas dû penser ça ; après tout, c'était quand même une Weasley, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Au fond de lui-même, il se demandait si Ginny aussi trouvait ça étrange de prendre du plaisir dans les bras de l'ennemi.

En fait, Draco fut vite renseigné, car, tout d'un coup, Ginny rompit le baiser. Fugitivement, Draco se demanda si elle allait encore lui proposer d'aller dans sa chambre de préfet.

Hum, fit-elle, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là.

Non, pensa Draco. Cette fois, elle n'était pas dans les mêmes dispositions que l'autre soir.

Ginny, elle, se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas ce que Malfoy pensait d'elle, mais, quoiqu'il puisse penser, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à coucher avec tout le monde. Ca c'était produit une fois, pas question que ça recommence, aussi agréable que ça avait pu être. Elle ne voulait pas que Malfoy se fasse des idées. Elle décida donc de clarifier la situation.

Ecoute Malfoy, dit-elle, je crois qu'il faut que je te précise une chose. C'est pas la peine de te faire des idées parce que ce qui c'est produit ne se reproduira jamais. Je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de toi, alors, tu n'as rien à attendre de moi.

Draco eut l'air surpris sur le coup, mais se reprit vite en main. Il n'attendait pas grand chose de la jeune griffondor, mais, il devait bien avouer avoir espéré un peu plus qu'un simple baiser. Beaucoup plus même. On ne change pas un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, fit-il en essayant de paraître détaché, eh bien, ça me va comme ça.

« ça me va comme ça » ! Ginny se demanda, un peu interloquée, ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là. En fait, Draco lui-même ne savait pas. Il avait dit le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête. Il devait bien avouer que c'était tout bonnement stupide.

Bon ben, je crois que je vais rentrer, déclara Ginny.

Oui, acquiesça Draco.

Puis, il regarda la griffondor s'en aller avant de disparaître par la gigantesque porte d'entrée du château. Le serpentard se retrouva seul. Un peu moins d'une heure avant, c'était ce qu'il voulait : être seul. La vérité ? La vérité, c'était que la présence de Ginny à ses côtés valait mieux que son habituelle solitude. Ca lui coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre, mais c'était comme ça. La nuit avec elle avait changé quelque chose en lui. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des déclarations, et il préférerait mourir que de l'admettre, mais il aimait être avec elle. Il y avait une chaleur en elle dont il avait besoin plus que tout.

Il soupira. Tout ça, ce qu'il voulait ou ressentait n'avait aucune importance : elle était une griffondor, et lui un serpentard. Pire : elle était une Weasley, et lui un Malfoy.

Abandonné là, dans la contemplation de sa solitude, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sur lui-même, être courageux, bref, se montrer digne. Comme un Malfoy qu'il était. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus réconfortante au monde. C'était même une angoisse. Ginny avait peur de l'avenir, lui aussi. Il y avait de quoi. Peut-être plus pour elle que pour lui. Elle, elle avait quelque chose à perdre : ses amis, sa famille. Lui, il n'avait rien à regretter dans son existence « parfaite » de sang pur. En tout cas, il allait emporter avec lui, à sa sortie de Poudlard, le souvenir d'une nuit où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti libéré de lui-même, de ses démons. Au moins une fois, il aurait eu quelque chose qui avait vraiment de la valeur.

Il décida donc de s'asseoir, et de profiter un peu du calme. Loin de tous, il n'avait plus à se soucier des apparences.

Ginny était à la bibliothèque. Le seul coin tranquille et vide de tout Poudlard, à présent que les examens et les cours étaient terminés. C'était les vacances, et même Hermione n'était pas là en train d'étudier. Harry avait dû la traîner de force dehors pour qu'elle s'amuse un peu. Cette idée fit rire Ginny : Harry influait drôlement sur le caractère d' Hermione. La préfète en chef était plus détendue, moins à cheval sur le règlement. Il y a quelques années, tout le monde aurait pensé cela complètement impossible. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait autant changé. Comme quoi.

Ginny soupira. Elle se demanda s'il serait un jour possible que Draco aussi change. Presque aussitôt elle se reprit. Pourquoi vouloir que Malfoy change. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire. Elle avait passé une nuit avec lui, soit. Elle le trouvait attirant, soit. Mais ça s'arrêtait là ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Oh, ça non ! Encore que. Un doute s'empara alors de son esprit. Leur nuit était plus qu'une simple histoire d'attirance physique. Ce n'était peut-être pas non plus encore de l'amour, mais, en tout cas, c'était quelque chose de fort entre deux personnes qui, bien qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas bien, avaient trouvé comme un échos à leur propre douleur dans l'autre. C'était un échange réconfortant, la fin de deux solitudes. En fait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les histoires de Parvati et Lavande au sujet d'être « débloquée ». Même sans ça, Ginny devait se résoudre à admettre qu'elle aurait passé la nuit avec Malfoy. Ils avaient quelque chose en commun tous les deux. Ils ne voulaient pas particulièrement s'attacher l'un à l'autre, mais voulaient passer un moment privilégié avec quelqu'un. Donner tout, recevoir autant.

A présent, ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Chacun dans leur coin. Loin des autres. Personne ne pouvait les comprendre, savoir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Juste eux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Une nuit. Une seule nuit pour exception. Rien d'autre. Pourtant, ils en avaient envie.

Les derniers jours à Poudlard furent particulièrement pénibles pour Ginny et Draco. Ginny allait perdre son frère et ses amis, et Draco allait se retrouver confronté à un futur dont la seule certitude était qu'il allait être confronté aux mangemorts, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ses propres camarades de maison qui l'adulaient aujourd'hui, demain n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer si on leur en donnait l'ordre.

Mais, d'autre part, ces derniers jours étaient aussi pénibles à cause d'eux-mêmes. Le fait de savoir que l'autre était là, quelque part dans le château, avait quelque chose de suffoquant. Ils étouffaient d'un désir qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser éclater. Ils ne voulaient pas avouer ce dont ils avaient besoin le plus au monde : l'autre. Toutefois, contrairement aux jours qui avaient suivi leur nuit, ils ne s'évitaient pas. En fait, curieusement au contraire, ils se croisaient très souvent dans les couloirs, dans le parc, à Pré-au-lard, dans la grande salle, … partout. Pour être honnête, ils le faisaient un peu exprès. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de conscient, c'était presque instinctif. Ils allaient là où ils pensaient que l'autre serait. Ils prenaient les itinéraires les plus longs pour se déplacer dans le château, juste pour avoir plus de chance de rencontrer l'autre. Ils ne se parlaient jamais. Ils ne se regardaient pas non plus droit dans les yeux. Ils s'observaient à la dérobée, juste pour sentir la présence de l'autre. C'était comme une addiction. Ils étaient accros l'un à l'autre. La présence de l'autre provoquait immanquablement une montée d'adrénaline. Cette présence était jouissive. Comme un vertige. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils se disaient qu'il fallait que cela cesse. Evidemment, si une situation se présentait où ils étaient seuls, ils n'auraient pas été contre le fait d'en profiter. Mais aucune situation ne se présenta. Et aucun d'entre eux ne tenta rien. Ils ne voulaient pas avouer leur faiblesse l'un pour l'autre.

Le repas de fin d'année arriva enfin. Griffondor avait remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Draco était d'une humeur sinistre. Et ce n'était pas non plus ça qui arrivait à réjouir Ginny. 0 la table des griffondors, c'était la fête. Tout le monde était content. Luna, pour une fois, était attablée avec eux, et pas avec les serdaigles. Ils fêtaient tous la fin de leurs études. Une page se tournait. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Ginny sentait qu'elle allait les perdre. Elle allait aussi perdre autre chose : Malfoy. C'était étrange de penser à cela. Il n'était pas une aussi grosse perte que Harry, Hermione et les autres. Et pourtant, après tout … du coin de l'œil, elle observa la table des vert et argent. Draco semblait s'ennuyer feme. C'est vrai qu'il n'apprécieait pas les effusions. De toute façon, les serpentards n'étaient pas réputés pour être chaleureux, même dans des moments pareils. Pour eux, ça avait l'air d'être un repas ordinaire. Mais Malfoy ? Ginny aurait payé cher pour savoir à quoi il pensait en ce moment même.

Draco gesticulait sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas nerveux, juste ennuyé. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, sauf lui. Les griffondors faisaient encore plus de bruit que d'habitude. Un petit blondinet n'arrêtait pas de prendre tout le monde en photo à leur table. Alors que chez les serpentards, l'humeur était pareille aux autres jours. Tout était toujours pareil. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à attendre d'eux.

Le jeune homme décida que c'était assez pour ce soir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle, bien décidé à passer sa dernière soirée à Poudlard dans le calme de sa chambre de préfet. Mais, alors qu'il était dans le hall, il sentit une pression sur son bras droit. Il se retourna, et se retrouva face à face avec la jeune Weasley. Il était plus que surpris ; il ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Il pensait que c'était fini. Apparemment, elle l'avait suivi.

Salut, dit-elle simplement.

Elle semblait nerveuse. Toutefois, elle lui fit un timide sourire.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Elle se rendit compte que, finalement, il n'avait pas l'air si heureux que ça de la voir. Après tout tant pis, se dit-elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. En elle, les sentiments et les pensées étaient très contradictoires, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle une dernière fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ; c'était juste comme ça, point.

Je voulais te dire quelque chose, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

A présent, Draco était curieux.

Voilà. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment tous les deux. En plus, on ne peut même pas dire qu'on s'apprécie particulièrement. On n'aime pas les mêmes choses ni les mêmes gens, pourtant, on a quelque chose en commun. Une chose, pour être plus précis. La nuit qu'on a passé tous les deux.

Sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine audible, et elle en avait rougi. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle dise tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Cette nuit-là, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver, pourtant, c'est toi que j'ai trouvé. Personne d'autre ; toi. Et juste, en fait, je ne le regrette pas parce que, quelque part au fond de moi, c'était ce que je voulais. Et, ce que j'essaye de te dire, d'une façon très confuse, c'est que j'ai aimé être avec toi, de cette façon là.

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle observa le visage de Draco attentivement pour y voir une réaction, mais rien : il avait l'air figé. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux. Merlin ! C'était bon. Simple, chaste, délicieux. Tout simplement parfait.

Draco aussi ferma les yeux. Combien de baisers comparables à celui-ci avait-il reçu au cours de sa vie ? Aucun, la réponse était claire. Puis, au bout d'un instant qui sembla la plus douce des éternités, Ginny rompit le baiser et, après un dernier signe de la main, retourna à la grande salle. Elle laissait derrière elle Draco, plus seul que jamais.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour monter dans le Poudlard express qui allait les ramener chez eux. Chacun monta à bord. Ginny était avec son frère, Luna, Harry, Hermione et Neville. Ils prirent tous les six un compartiment pour profiter de leur dernier voyage ensemble. Ron et Luna s'embrassait. Ils allaient être séparés toute une année, il fallait donc compenser. Et Harry, Hermione et Neville faisait une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Hermione et Neville, qui n'étaient pas très doués à ce jeu, jouaient ensemble contre Harry, et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser- surtout sachant qu'Hermione détestait perdre et se mettait en colère dès que ça arrivait.

Ginny se sentait un peu à part. Elle n'avait personne en particulier avec qui passer ce voyage. Tout cela était assez déprimant en fait. Au bout d'un moment, elle quitta le compartiment, prétextant le besoin d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes. La vérité, c'est qu'elle préférait aller voir s'il n'y avait pas encore un compartiment vide. Elle avait envie d'être seule, de ne pas être confronté à la nostalgie de la fin des années d'aventure.

Elle repéra vite un compartiment qui semblait vide. Elle entra immédiatement. Seulement, elle était allée un peu vite en observation. Le compartiment n'était pas vide. Draco Malfoy était à l'intérieur.

Il était surpris de la voir entrer. Il faut avouer qu'elle très improbable comme fille : toujours là où il ne l'attendait pas. Apparemment, elle aussi était surprise de le trouver là. Il est vrai que d'habitude il voyageait avec les gens de sa maison, mais, aujourd'hui, il avait voulu être seul. La seule chose qu'il pouvait constater maintenant, c'est que la griffondor était indéniablement belle.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder sans rien dire pendant un bon moment. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? La tension était palpable. L'air était chargé d'électricité.

Draco se leva. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il savait ce qu'il voulait qu'il se passe. Ginny, toujours debout devant la porte du compartiment, le regarda faire. Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, avec une lueur dans le regard qu'elle avait déjà vu. Oh, oui ! Elle la connaissait cette lueur. A la fois dangereuse, provocatrice et attirante. Une flamme. Et elle donnait subitement envie à Ginny de jouer avec le feu.

Draco tendit le bras et descendit le store de la vitre qui était à la droite de la porte et donnait sur le couloir. Il frôla Ginny au passage. Ensuite, il descendit le store de la vitre gauche. Il frôla encore Ginny. Enfin, il passa son bras dans le dos de Ginny et abaissa le store de la porte, tout en la verrouillant.

Il regarda Ginny dans les yeux. Avait-elle compris ? Oui, bien sûr. Ses yeux étaient soudain plus troubles. Ils trahissaient son désir. Elle avait déjà eut ce regard quand il lui avait fait l'amour la première fois. La seule fois en fait. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

Ginny fit un pas en arrière. Elle se retrouva le dos tout contre la porte. Tout en continuant de regarder Draco dans les yeux, elle commença à défaire sa robe de sorcière, qui tomba bientôt à terre. Après ça, elle commença à déboutonner les boutons de son chemisier, en commençant par le haut. Un bouton. Deux boutons. Trois boutons…

Draco était dévoré par l'envie. Il s'approcha de la griffondor, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts puis lâcha ses mains, et se mit lui-même à ôter les boutons de son chemisier. Il ne touchait que les boutons, frôlant à peine sa peau, la rendant folle. A présent, elle brûlait d'une envie folle de lui. Quand il eut fini, il fit doucement, sensuellement glisser le chemisier sur la peau de Ginny, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre sa robe de sorcière par terre. Il se recula alors et enleva sa propre robe de sorcier. Il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva, sous les yeux toujours de Ginny.

La jeune fille leva la main pour caresser le torse ainsi offert. Il était beau et ferme, légèrement musclé par le sport. Elle se mit à l'embrasser un peu partout. Draco émit un souffle rauque où se disait tout le bien que ces baisers lui procuraient. De sa main droite, il releva le menton de Ginny pour diriger son visage vers le sien. Alors, il l'embrassa. C'était fort, brûlant. Cela disait toute l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Il la plaqua encore un peu plus contre la porte, collant son corps contre le sien. Cette chaleur était exquise pour tous les deux. Draco sentait les seins de Ginny tout contre lui, et Ginny sentait son torse à lui tout contre ses seins. La sensation était vertigineuse.

Draco passa alors ses bras dans le dos de Ginny et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il le lui arracha presque ensuite, trop pressé de la caresser pleinement. En même temps, il embrassa Ginny. Il lui dévorait presque la bouche. Elle était en fièvre. Il descendit le long de son cou, puis plus bas, sa langue glissant délicieusement sur sa peau. C'était chaud, et en même temps, cela donnait la chaire de poule à la jeune fille.

Pendant que Draco se mettait à suçoter le bout de ses seins, Ginny le caressait du bout des doigts, partout où elle pouvait atteindre sa peau. Elle dessinait d'invisibles traces en se délectant de ce simple contact. Puis, Draco revint à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa, toujours avec autant d'ardeur, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder vers sa jupe. Qu'il se décida à détacher. Ginny elle-même dû bien admettre que cette jupe commençait à être de trop. Par la même occasion, Draco en profita pour passer langoureusement sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune griffondor, qui en frémit de plaisir.

A son tour, Ginny décida d'enlever le bas à son partenaire. Elle le prit donc par les épaules pour le forcer à bouger ? Ils se retrouvèrent donc en position inversée, Draco plaqué contre la porte, Ginny devant lui. Elle se recula un peu pour descendre la braguette du serpentard. A ce moment, Draco put reprendre son souffle et en profiter pour admirer Ginny. Elle était tellement belle que c'était à peine croyable qu'elle soit ici, avec lui. Ginny lui enleva son pantalon puis, au lieu de se rapprocher de lui, elle fit encore un pas en arrière et le fixa droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire mutin. Elle se rapprocha ainsi de la banquette, avant de s'y allonger, toujours en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Viens, lui murmura-t-elle simplement.

Draco comprit et s'approcha. Il s'allongea sur la jeune fille. La banquette était étroite. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de place, ne pouvaient pas bouger librement. Draco caressa Ginny sur tout son corps. Ils étaient si proches. Ils avaient conscience de l'intensité du moment. Eux deux. Juste eux deux. Personne d'autre au monde. Leurs noms de familles n'avaient plus d'importance. Cet instant allait être le dernier avant qu'ils ne se perdent définitivement. Cet instant leur appartenait.

Draco descendit ses mains jusqu'à la culotte de Ginny, et la lui enleva doucement, sans se presser. Ginny soupira de plaisir quand il glissa ses doigts en elle, pour la caresser encore plus intensément. Elle gémissait à présent. Elle nicha sa tête au creu de l'épaule de Draco, et commença à embrasser son cou, puis à le lécher. Draco se sentit frémir. C'était simplement divin. Mais il voulait encore plus. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, et le plus intense possible.

Il retira ses doigts de leur étau de chair, et embrassa Ginny. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait quel plaisir il voulait. Elle voulait le même. A cet instant, il pénétra en elle. Une chaleur incroyable se mit à rayonner en Ginny. C'était magique. Puis tout s'accéléra. Draco bougeait en elle ; c'était un délice. Lui-même se perdait complètement dans une mer de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres. Quand finalement, ils atteignirent tous les deux le point de non-retour en touchant le plaisir ultime, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux pour goûter le plaisir sacré d'être deux, et non plus seuls.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore reprit leur souffle, le train siffla. Ils approchaient de la gare. Alors, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot, sans se regarder. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus de magie. Juste la réalité. Ils se rhabillèrent et Ginny déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Sur le seuil elle se retourna. Draco ne la regardait pas, il reboutonnait sa chemise. Elle voulu dire un mot, un au revoir, quelque chose. Mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Rien n'était assez fort pour dire ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, elle sortit dans le couloir et rejoignit les autres.

Quelques instant plus tard, Ginny était avec toute sa famille, devant la gare. Ses amis étaient aussi là. Tout le monde parlait en même temps. Tout le monde semblait joyeux. Au loin, à travers la foule, Ginny remarque soudainement une silhouette familière. C'était Draco. Un valet était devant lui et portait sa malle. Aucun de ses parents n'était là pour l'accueillir. Avant de monter dans la voiture qui était venue le chercher, il se retourna un instant et croisa le regard de Ginny Elle lui fit un discret signe de la main. Il sourit. Puis il monta dans la voiture. C'était bel et bien fini à présent. Ginny restait seule au milieu de tous.

The end.


End file.
